


Crystal Clear

by WolfLion



Series: All of the Colors [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfLion/pseuds/WolfLion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaos makes a date and fixes the wrongs made by fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Counting on Luck

Crystal Clear  
They had found her. Chaos. Seems she was last seen inside or near the Loki-Fogrufjoll volcano. It had been a hard two years. Thor sighed deep in his chest. Since Darcy’s death things had fallen apart. Jane was so distraught that she had taken to hiding from the world. Their relationship had fallen apart. Clint and the lady Widow clung to each other when not throwing themselves into battle. The worst had been Anthony and Steven.  
Tony had not created anything new in two years. The Iron man armor was held in a locked case. Never to be used again. The best that could be said was Tony had not had a drink in all this time. Steven was just as bad. He had handed his shield to his shield brothers James and Sam. They carried it into battle and were successful. Steven was a husk of his self. No drawings, no appreciation of any art came from the man. It was as if all the joy had been sucked out of them all. Grief hung about like an unwanted quest that would not leave. Both Steve and Tony were leaner than they should be. Aged in a way they should not be.  
But they had found her. Sitting on a short tripod stool. Spinning nothing into thin crystal clear threads, which threw rainbows against the cobalt blue waters at the lake near her feet and against the black and reddish cliff wall behind her. They were near the volcano itself but far away enough not to harm the more fragile humans. This cave and lake system was warm and clear from the storm and snows outside.  
She was…not what he was expecting. Blue jeans, bare feet and white tank top. Thor could only blush. This woman, this being was lush. He could see where she was related to Darcy. The little smile on her face caught his attention. She knew. She knew why they were here.  
“Greetings Thor of Asgard. And Champions of Terra. What could ever bring you to me?”  
Steve stepped forward. “Ma’am? We came about Darcy. She was with you on the morning of her death. Can you…” Tony stood behind him. Silent but with a pleading look on his face.  
“Can I what Steven Grant Rogers? Tell you why I was there? Tell you who she is to me?”  
“Yes Ma’am.” Chaos stood up from her stool, leaving the spindle and her spinning still working away even though she was away from it. Light and rainbows still reflecting off the threads.  
“Why?”  
Every one blinked at her. Tony cleared his throat. “We loved her ma’am. She was…everything. And we just want to understand.”  
“And yet, you still killed her Anthony Edward Stark. You and he could not pull your heads out of your arse and killed my granddaughter. What could you possibility want to know from me?”  
Tony and Steven looked gutted. Everyone’s face paled at the thought. This being was going to pull no punches here.  
Steve was close to tears as he whispered, “we didn’t know.”  
As she stepped forward the clothing morphed, this was the Queen that addressed them now.  
“And why should you! She was the gift of Mischief and Joy! She was supposed to be the muse and change of ten thousand years! TEN THOUSAND! You two idiots were supposed to enter into a triad relationship with her and birth the new generation of gods! Sons and Daughters that would make this world strong. Your children would not only have defeated Thanos but destroy him. Freedom and peace were to be spread throughout the universes.  
Healers, Soldiers, Engineers, Men and Women of Science and Magic. You two were supposed to find the cures for diseases and expand the lifetimes of humans to two hundred years. Heroes and Villains and everything!!”  
Chaos sneered at the group. Every Avenger, new and old stood before her. Time for the blow that would shatter.  
She hissed at them, her voice reverbing and curling into their very souls. “And now everything dies. Twenty years. That is all this world and every world has. Twenty years. Asgard destroyed its gift of my blessed Loki and darling Frigga. Asgard will fall first. Its rot destroying it. Then Terra will fall and crumble. Humanity will die because of you two.”  
“No.” Chaos spun and looked at the man that dared to negate her words. James Barnes stared back with a steel resolve to match his arm. She could see him pull himself together to firm his resolve against her glare.  
“No, I can’t let that happen ma’am.”  
“Why?”  
“Because she would not have wanted that. She would want to find a way to fix this. Darcy spoke of you to me. Her beloved grandmother that could make anything happen. They say you are Chaos. I think you are. What do I have to do to bring her back and set everything back the way it is supposed to be?”  
Angry sounds and questions were hurled by the others but Bucky and Chaos stared at each other.  
“A life. Pain for pain, joy for joy, a life for a life.”  
Thor tried to move to Bucky’s side to argue with him. None of them could move.  
“What do I have to do to redo time and keep all of the people alive to make life keep going? Fix all the wrongs so that she can fix the world and those two morons?”  
Chaos moved towards Bucky. “Kneel on one knee. Pledge to me and give me your Life. I will return things to the beginning.” Bucky removed the weapons from his body. He knew everyone was held fast as to not interfere. For a split second he had a picture in his mind of what he should do. Kneel before his new queen like the knights of old, she would kiss him four times as a way to grant her blessings onto him and then he was to get everyone the hell out of here and back to the Tower.  
James moved forward and ignored his team pledging and yelling at him to stop, to not do this. He almost did when he heard Steve say “please don’t do this, I can’t lose you too”. But he really did think this was a good deal. His life for all the others. For all the children that should have been born. One life was a cheap price.  
He knelt before her. Her hands cupped his face as she leaned forward. Her lips brushing his forehead. “My blessing unto you.” He felt his eyes drift shut as she placed butterfly light kisses to his eyelids. “True sight and knowledge I gift you with…”  
“Excuse me.” Everyone but the two people involved whipped their head around to stare at the newcomers. Three hooded female figures and a tall thin man stood off towards the left.  
“This is not what we planned.” Said the three grey woman at the same time. “The Norns”, whispered Thor under his breath.  
Chaos smiled the same small smile, never taking her eyes off Bucky. “Yet, it is what I am going to do.”  
The male responded. “Then we must destroy you Chaos.” 

Chaos kissed Bucky on the lips with a peck of a kiss. “run,” She whispered. 

 

So he ran. Grabbing onto Tony and Steve, he hauled them with him. There was no way he was looking back until he was at the jet. Those that could fly grabbed those were not moving fast enough. As they entered the ship Bucky glanced behind him. It was so horrifying. He knew this is what they called eldritch horror. Bucky got impressions of teeth, fangs, and even claws in the shadows of the writhing mass of pure madness and something terrifying beyond human understanding. The screaming was the worst. 

"We need to get to the Tower! We have to get out of here." Steve hit him on the shoulder as they lifted off. Clint seemed to think flying back to the tower was a good thing.  
"What the fuck was that!" Steve and Tony glared at Bucky  
"What was what?"  
"I lost Darcy, do you think I want to survive with out you too?"  
"I was thinking that one life was a hella good exchange for 9 billion. I was thinking that if we got Darcy back you two could save the fucking world. She wasn't going to kill me."  
"She said a life for a life. What the hell did you think she was going to do."  
Thor's voice rumbled. "She will take him as one of her own."  
Tony flailed a bit and asked, "What does that even mean!?!!"  
"I do not know. It could be anything."


	2. Pancakes?

Chapter 2  
The trip back was silent as the grave. No one knew what would be there waiting for them in the Tower. Only that they were supposed to go there. Four hours was a long time to be silent for any one. Only on landing did it feeling of oddness and the need to be silent change. That was of course by the greeting from Jarvis of welcoming them back. Tony fell to his knees. He stared at Steve with tears in his eyes, as Steve helped him up.   
“Jarvis?”  
“Yes Sir.” Tony fell into Steve’s arms.   
“Jarvis, are you alright?” Steve asked softly.   
“Of course, I am Steve. Lady Darcy asked if the family was coming up to the penthouse. She is making pancakes and insists that Prince Thor, as she says ‘should get his thunder butt up stars before she sends Queen Frigga down with her Taser’.”  
Bucky felt faint. All of the Avengers were pale at the thought. What had happened? Bucky took off running as did the rest. Bucky, Clint and Natasha took the stairs, while Vison, Wanda, Thor and Falcon flew to the balcony of the Penthouse. Tony, Steve, Bruce and Petro took the Elevators. The penthouse living room was the same but empty. Everyone stopped their flight into different directions on hearing laughter coming from the kitchens. Thor stumbled. It was his brother’s laugh. Not the cold one but the one he remembered from childhood. He also recognized the laughter of his mother, Darcy and Jane.   
With slow movements and at the lead, Thor entered the kitchen with Bucky, Steve and Tony at his back. Darcy looked up first with a huge smile on her face. His lighting sister was alive. So too were his mother and brother. Jane was here eating a pop tart. He didn’t know who to hug first.   
“How was the trip everyone?” Tony and Steve raced to Darcy’s side but stopped cold at the sight of her as she stood to greet them. Darcy was pregnant. Heavily pregnant. The look on her smiling face changed to a look of question. “What’s up guys? No hug? Hey Big Daddy! Did you give my husbands a concussion again?”  
“What?” Bucky could tell the question was posed to him. There was a scream that came from behind him. Every one turned and stared. A blood covered being stood, panting in the living room. The being in front of them was nearly eight foot tall, thin with claws, feathers in the hair, some scales surrounding the eyes and on the cheek bones. Bucky knew his brain was stuttering. Because the separate parts were horrifying. It was the eyes, He had seen them before. When she had kissed him. Blue, star filled eyes.   
“Chaos?”  
“Big Momma! What happened? Who did you eat?”  
That voice that made even the Asgardian shiver replied, “Fates.”  
“Um. Okay. You might want to shower off if you want to eat pancakes with us.” Darcy smiled up at the being. Chaos smiled back in a frankly horrifying way, while a tentacle swept out from under her dress, wrapping around Bucky and whisking him off his feet. “We’ll be back.”  
Darcy cackled as they disappeared. “My Grandparents are horny devils.”  
Just everyone started to talk over each other asking who, what and how are you pregnant, a wave of sound and light like a shock wave rippled though not only the building but out through the world.  
“Who wants pancakes? I want mine with peanut butter and bananas. The twin insist.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue where my brain is. If you find it please send it home.

Bucky leaned back into the nest like bed where he cuddled with Chaos. When Chaos said she was bringing him back to the beginning, he should have asked just how bloody far that was. He got to watch the universe birthed and the formation of the planets. He could now understand not only why certain things were not tampered with and why other things were. He understood how the earth was a hub world. Humans were all children of Chaos. Humanity was not only about the individual but about how they brought change constantly.  
He also understood how their meeting was a test. A test that Steve and Tony had failed. But then again he got the girl so to speak. He smiled down at his Lady. He aced that test. He learned all about the balance that was needed. He got to be her avatar to make things happen. He understood how she scared the crap out of all beings of rational thought. Why he was necessary.  
He was the subtleness that kicked the dropped dollar into view. The one that scared the goat that showed the mountain pass to the war scout. He made the hair stand up on the back of the neck and whispered ideas into the doctor’s ears.  
Chaos was a bit tired. She had birthed six new universes. A couple of them looked like fun to play in. He really liked the one with the magic users. He heard it then. The music that always played here changed into a sharp horn blast. It was time. With a soft kiss on Chaos brow he rose from their bed and called the armies of Chaos.  
He understood they were monstrous to human eyes, but he had learned to love them. They were beautiful in odd ways. There stood the Chaugnar Faugn, the humanoid elephant vampires. The mouth at the end of their trunks filled with fangs. The Baoht Z’uqqa were creepy as fuck. Even though the flying scorpions with their huge ant like head were nice, thoughtful and strangely sweet; they were still huge flying scorpions! There were midnight mares and the blood red roans mounted by the wisp mothers, fire Wyrms and even the Chayot HaKodesh.  
“We fight for our Granddaughter, The Seeress Darcy! This day she calls us for the Lands of Terra en Marval et neigh Max Ext. Thanos the mad has sent his Chitari to be led by Loki the Blessed Mischief who has been broken to his whims. Protect the Humans! Aid their fighters and cleanse Terra of the Chitari.”  
As Bucky finished his instructions, a second blast filled the air and a black portal filled with light opened into New York. He could see Darcy on the edge of the balcony of Stark Tower. “On ward and kill as many of the bastards as you can.” The next few hours were madness. Even he could sympathize with Tony as he lead one of the space whales toward the Avengers. It was horrifying to watch the Baoht Z’uqqa eat the space whale in midflight. The look on Clint Barton’s face when one of the Chayot HaKodesh popped up in front of him. The wings and feathers spread to show the small child like being in the center of the ball; “I heard Archer that you needed assistance to a place up high to watch from”.  
“You’re a kid!” Clint screamed.  
“No, my name is Keter. Not Kid. Kid is the purple blue one over there.” Keter pointed at the Empire State Building. Where the being known as Kid was shooting purple lighting at more of the Chitari sled flyers. Not that you would know that there was anything in the middle of the mass of feathers. The lighting seemed to just erupt from the whirling mass.  
“Purple lighting. That’s always a good sign.” muttered Natasha.  
“He means you look like a human child.” Steve responded to the being Keter.  
“Ah.” Next thing Clint knew he was being wrapped up in huge ball of feathers and wings and flying.  
Bucky stepped out of the thin air to stand next to Darcy. The horn still in her hand. “Hey Big Daddy.” Darcy murmured. “Are they going to be ok?”  
“They will be.”  
Darcy sighed. “I really want what I saw. At least the good things. Does Phil have to stay dead?”  
“No he doesn’t. But he can’t come back like Fury would like. He will be found by the Chayot. Kid in fact. He will take his body and bring him back. Look.” Bucky pointed down where they could see the Baoht Z’uqqa Death Bell had landed in front of Natasha and Steve. Bucky pulled her close and moved them down to street level near them. Thor was trying to explain what the clicking noises meant.  
“She says her name is Death Bell. She asks to be your steed Lady Widow.”  
“How do you know it is a girl?” Steve asked Thor.  
“Her markings are pink and greenish blue…”  
“Teal”  
“Thank you Lady Widow. Teal.”  
“I need to get to the top of the tower and close the portal. Can she fly me up there without stinging me?”  
“Assuredly. The Baoht Z’uqqa are good being and great warriors. They see you as a great warrior and offer you a great offer honor by doing this.”  
Natasha blinked. “Tell her I accept and thank you. How do I get on without bothering her while she is flying?”  
“Climb up her back leg and get in front of her tail ridge.”  
“Right.”  
Darcy and Bucky giggled at the look at Steve’s face. They watched as they rushed back into battle. Darcy sighed. “I need to get back to Jane don’t I.”  
“Actually, I think it would be wise to get Jane and you into the lobby of the tower. When the Avengers confront Loki, his madness being broken will need to be pointed out. Jarvis should let you two up. Let me get her.”  
“I need to go with you. She won’t understand or come without me.”  
“Done. Darcy, Princess. Are you sure you want to be with them? Things will get bad.”  
“Yeah. But the good parts will be so very much worth it.”  
“Even when they die?”  
Darcy leaned against her grandfather. “This life will be better. When the registration act gets brought forward they will listen. With us all together, they will understand. Our children will force them to understand. This time I will not be lying to them about who I am. They will get to meet Daddy and Papa. I know there will be pain and suffering. But I really think it will work this time.”  
“O.k. Princess. Let’s get this party started then.”  
Darcy and Bucky disappeared in blink.


End file.
